Coming Home
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Connect 3 have left to go on tour for the past 4 months. Mitchie is anxiously waiting at the airport for Shane's return. Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jella


**Coming Home**

**So I was going to write this story about a week ago but instead I wrote a song based on this. The song was really cute so I've finally gotten around to writing the story to go along with it..lol. **

**This is going to become pretty fluffy towards the end... but im sure you can figure that out because of the name. **

**Jason is going to seem a little out of character in this but I wanted him to be the insightful eldest member of the band. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing. :(  
**

** _________________________**

Shane Grey sighed as he leant back in the chair he was currently sitting in. Right now, he was sitting on a plane that was headed home after being on tour for the last 4 months. He couldn't wait to see his Mitchie again, to be able to hold her close to him. Mitchie and Shane had gotten married about 10 months ago and this recent tour had been hard on the both of them as the boys had traveled overseas.

Beside him sat his band mates and best friends, Nate Black and Jason Carter. Nate was currently engaged to Mitchie's best friend Caitlyn and Jason had been married to Ella, Mitchie's other best friend, for the last 3 years now. Nate looked over at Shane and couldn't help but laugh at Shane. He kept twitching his thumbs and shaking his legs out of impatience.

"We're almost there Shane" he told him. Shane looked over at Nate.

"I can't help it. I haven't seen Mitchie in four months" Shane said. Jason and Nate noted how excited he sounded.

"Hey, we haven't seen our girls in four months either" Jason pointed out with a smile on his face. Shane smiled.

"I know. It's just that Mitchie and I haven't even been married a year and I've had to rush off on this tour" he explained. The looks on Nate and Jason's faces softened. They both knew that this had been one of the hardest tours for Shane. After Shane and Mitchie had gotten married, they hadn't had time for a proper honeymoon. They were able to spend a week down by the beach but that was it before they had to jump back into work. Both had made plans to travel to places together and when Shane had found out some of the tour destinations, he was devastated that he couldn't take Mitchie with him.

"You two seemed to have handled it well though" Nate commented.

"Barely" Shane said as he looked out the window and sighed again. "One time after I had called her, Mitchie thought she had hung up the phone but she hadn't. I heard her trying to reassure herself before she broke down"

"Caitlyn told me about that" Nate said.

"She told me as well. She thinks that Mitchie becomes a little bit insecure and less confident when I'm not around" Shane said. Jason smiled.

"I've seen her with you Shane. When you're around, she's not afraid to be who she is. When you're not with her, people see her as a weak person because you are not there to back her up. So when you have to leave for performances and tours and such, Mitchie becomes lost. She afraid that everything is a dream, that none of this has happened. That she is going to go back to being the lonely girl at school with only one friend. When you leave Shane, Mitchie is so afraid that she is going to lose you. She often tells me that she thinks that you will find someone so much more prettier, talented and worth so much more than her" Jason explained. Shane sat quietly as he listened to what Jason was saying.

"How come she's never told me any of this?" he asked quietly.

"She doesn't want you to worry" Nate said to him.

"Mitchie knows that it's crazy to think that but sometimes you can't help but think of those things"

"How can I help her not to worry though?"

"We can't help you with that. You have to find out ways that you can show Mitchie that you love her in your own ways, not anyone else's" Jason explained. Shane was about to say something else when the pilot's voice broke through.

"Good evening everyone. If you can please pack everything that you have out, put your tables up and buckle your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly"

"Almost home" Shane whispered as he buckled his seatbelt.

_______________________

Mitchie walked quickly through the doors of the airport. Her keys and phone were in one of her hands. She ran her hand through her hair as she looked around for the terminal that Shane was going to be coming through. Caitlyn and Ella were on either side of her.

"Which one did Jason say they would be coming in from?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie looked up at the timetable.

"I think he said gate 28" Mitchie said.

"That's it. Flight 345 from London arriving at gate 28" Ella said, reading from the time table.

"Let's go" Caitlyn said, dragging the girls down towards the gate.

"I can't believe it's been four months already" Mitchie said quietly.

"Me either and if you don't hurry up I'm going to take even longer to see them" Ella said. All the girls laughed as they took off running towards the gate. The found the gate but immediately stopped by the amount of people and paparazzi that were there.

"Uh oh" Mitchie whispered. Thankfully no-one seemed to have noticed them yet. The girls hadn't really thought when they had come to pick up the guys. They weren't wearing any hats or sunglasses.

"This was bound to happen" Caitlyn said quietly as the girls slowly walked around the outsides of the group to a spot where they could see the gate.

"I know but I don't know if I really want my reunion with my man to be all over the magazines" Ella confessed.

"Me too" Mitchie said as she ran her hand through her hair again. She let a small smile creep onto her face as she thought about Shane. Caitlyn noticed this.

"What are you smiling about?" Ella looked at Mitchie who still had the smile on her face but it was accompanied by a bright red blush.

"She's thinking about Shane" Caitlyn teased.

"So what if I am? I'm allowed to think about him as often as I want" Mitchie defended herself. The other girls just laughed as they turned their attention to the walkway that was now opening to let the passengers exit the plane.

"They're almost here" Caitlyn squealed, grabbing hold of Mitchie's hand. Mitchie smiled brightly as she stood on the tips of her toes to get a better look.

After a few minutes of waiting, the screams started to get louder. The girls looked at each other before they pushed themselves forwards. The screams became deathly loud and the girls stopped when they saw who they were looking for. Three very handsome men walked through the gate and into the walkway that separated the boys from the crowd. Flashes were going off everywhere and people were pushing in all directions to catch a glimpse of the famous band. Eventually Mitchie lost Caitlyn and Ella as they all moved forward. As she continued to try and walk forward, Mitchie smiled as she saw Shane talking with Nate and Jason and also looking for her. Mitchie noticed that the crowd seemed to start becoming stronger and rougher. She was being pushed in all directions and eventually being pushed out of the way, towards the back of the crowd. Mitchie was eventually free of the crowd but she had lost sight of Shane and the others. She walked around, trying to find them. She stopped once she saw them. The boys were walking along slowly, signing posters and shirts wherever they could. Mitchie couldn't help but smile at them. They did everything they could to make their fans happy, pushing aside their own worries. The smile turned into a slight frown when she saw that Caitlyn and Ella had reached their guys. There was no way that Mitchie would be able to get through this crowd without being squashed and pushed and pulled. She'd just have to wait until they were close enough. She watched as Shane smiled tiredly with every girl he took a picture with. She knew that in those moments, those girls had just had their dreams come true. A sigh escaped Mitchie's lips as she knew that the wait wasn't going to be short.

XXXXXXX

Shane let out a quiet sigh as he took _another_ picture with _another_ girl. Don't get him wrong, Shane loved his fans but right now he wanted to see Mitchie. He had seen Caitlyn and Ella slowly make their way through the crazy crowd but Mitchie wasn't with them. He had sent a worried look to the girls and they seemed surprised to see that Mitchie wasn't by their side. They said that she must have gotten caught in the crowd. Shane had nodded, hiding his disappointment that he couldn't see Mitchie as soon as he wanted. He looked over at Nate and Jason and could see that they felt the same way he did. They all just wanted to go home right now. Jason noted the looks on everyone's faces. He was a little confused when Mitchie hadn't arrived with the girls but when Ella said that they had been making their way through the crowd; he understood that Mitchie may have been caught up. He looked around for their manager Bruce. When he caught Bruce's eye, he nodded and began work on clearing the crowd.

"Alright everyone, Connect 3 are very tired after their trip and would like to go home to rest with their families" The boys felt a little bad when the crowd groaned but they were too tired to take much notice. As the group moved closer to the door, the crowd became thinner and Shane stopped when he saw the face he had been waiting to see for the past 4 months.

XXXXXXX

Mitchie looked up as she heard the crowd shuffling around. She stood up from her spot on the ground and craned her neck to try and catch a glimpse of Shane. She was contemplating turning around and waiting out the front of the airport when a pair of brown eyes stopped her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Shane. A large smile makes its way onto his face and Mitchie notes how his face seems to light up. Everyone had gone silent around them but they didn't care. Mitchie quickly took off in a run, wanting to get to Shane as soon as possible. Once she was close enough, she launched herself at Shane, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shane laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Ella, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn watched on with soft smiles on their faces. They all knew that Mitchie had a harder time coping when Shane had to leave. Mitchie made a move to let go but Shane just tightened his grip. Neither were aware of the amount of flashes going off.

"You can let me go now Shane" Mitchie whispered to him as she ran her hands through his hair. Shane just smiled up at her and shook his head.

"I need a kiss first" he said to her. Mitchie blushed and smiled before placing her hands on his cheeks and lowering her lips down to his. When they pulled apart Shane kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered to her as he sat her back down on the ground.

"I love you too" Mitchie said as she loosened her grip on his neck and moved to wrap her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. Shane smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and continued to walk out to the car. Mitchie straightened up and moved so that she was standing next to him. Shane reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tight. As everyone was walking out, Shane once again leant over and pressed a kiss to Mitchie's forehead. Mitchie smiled up at him, not believing that she could fall further in love with him.

XXXXXXX

Mitchie could honestly say that she was glad that the bed no longer seemed empty. As she heard Shane finishing up in the bathroom, Mitchie ran a comb through her hair. She stood facing the window and didn't hear Shane coming up behind her. She squealed when Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Shane!"

"Yes?" Shane innocently asked as he walked them over to the bed. Mitchie squealed again when Shane jumped on the bed with her still in his arms. Mitchie's laugh rang throughout the room as Shane let go of her and lay down on his back. Mitchie moved so that she was lying on her stomach with her head resting on her arms which were resting on Shane. The steady beat of his heartbeat was enough to start to lull Mitchie to sleep. Shane watched as Mitchie started to fall asleep. He didn't know what made her sleepy so fast. He brought his hand up and began to run it through her hair. Shane was very glad he was home. Being with Mitchie made his life so much brighter than it already was.

"I love you so much Mitch" Shane whispered before he closed his eyes, draping his spare arm around Mitchie's waist.

____________________________

**Woo.... so that is the end of that story. I have almost gotten through my first term of year 12. Kinda stressful but slowly getting through. Writing stories and songs are a good outlet for me... so i am very glad that i have them. **

**Anyway.... i hope that you like this story. I haven't been getting the same number of reviews and hits to my stories that i usually do. Not sure what's happened but... yea. **

**Please review if you like. I like getting feedback so that i know where i can improve and such. I've got a lot of other stories planned for this year. As soon as i have more time... i'm going to work fast in writing them. **

**xx  
**


End file.
